Love Set You Going
by tayuyaflutegirl92
Summary: After the events of the movie, Louis and Odette are together and have found stability in their lives. How will they react to something upsetting that status quo?
1. Introduction

"Odette, are your breasts getting bigger?" she heard Félicie ask her one morning, in between bites of breakfast. "Yesterday the girls were wondering, you know. Camille said that you were filling your leotard more now, that maybe it's the food you get here. But I told them that you haven't even been eating properly because you're sick, so it's not that you're getting fat. I mean, I didn´t think they were getting bigger and I told them to shut up, but… actually… they do look a little bit bigger." The girl´s voice trailed off in a sort of question when she stopped, embarrassed at where her monologue had taken her.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Félicie? Please finish your breakfast before you're late for class with Louis. We'll talk later, alright?" Odette replied, maybe more snappily than she intended because she knew the girl was not entirely wrong.

"Sure, Odette. Whatever. I mean, it's not like I'm the one who noticed anyway, I was just mentioning it. No need to be mean, you know?" came the reply, as Félicie was starting to get ready to leave. "If you're going to be like that, then I'm leaving now. Let me know when you're actually nice again. I'll tell Louis to be nicer to you when I see him." Félicie rolled her eyes at Odette and left for class. "And, I don't see you getting ready for class, Odette!" were the girl's last remarks before closing the door.

Louis had managed to get her a teaching position at the Palais Garnier's ballet school, and things were going well on that front. Since Louis was the Maître de Danse, he had been able to appoint her his assistant, and then give her a teaching post of her own. Tongues had wagged, of course. People saying that it was unheard of to have a female dance instructor at those high levels (never mind the fact that she had been one of the best prima ballerinas the theater had seen in a long time), and that she was only there because of her relationship with Louis. Well, that last part was true in a way, she supposed. If she had not met Félicie, and through her had contact with Louis, she would have continued being scullery maid to the Le Hauts and cleaning lady at the Opéra. But she was good at what she did, and had the world not been so unfair to women, she liked to think that maybe she could have been in Louis's position easily, even after her accident. Now, though, she had something more pressing to worry about.

Louis had formally been her _copain_ for over a year now. They were happy together, and whatever it was they had, worked. She sometimes didn't know what he saw in her, but was glad he did. Félicie was also (usually) happy with her and Louis´s arrangement, especially because she was now getting some free time to "live her life" as she put it in her more rebellious teenage moments. Things had finally been well this last year, but now Odette was worried. She had indeed been feeling queasy around food, especially in the mornings, and the fact that her almost non-existent breasts had become slightly larger had not escaped her notice. Louis himself had noticed that they were more tender than usual. Most noteworthy of all, and to top it off, was the fact that she had missed her monthlies, due three weeks ago.

Odette was not stupid, she knew what this meant, but had been trying to will it away. She _had_ wanted something like this, of course she had. In her youth, in a scenario in which she was married, and not having to work to earn her livelihood. Plus, she had Félicie now, and that was more than enough for her. But the girls were starting to notice something being off, and she was sure Louis had also noticed but was too polite to say anything. If she was right about this (what other explanation could there be?), things would only get bigger from then on.

Soo, voilà, the new story I had thought of writing. Oh, and the title was taken from the Sylvia Plath poem "Morning Song", in case you were windering ;) I hope the idea of a pregnant Odette is not too offputting, and that you actually enjoyed this? I have some more written down, so let me know if you'd actually want to read it. xx


	2. Chapter 1

After Félicie left for class, grateful to have a bit of time to herself, she finally sat down. It was surprising just how exhausting pregnancy (she might as well call it by its name) could be. That small admission was all it took to open a floodgate: a million questions and thoughts came rushing to her mind. The most pressing of all of them at the moment was the fact that she had to tell Louis. That, of course, was if she kept it. There _were_ ways to… well, not keep it. That thought scared and appealed to her more than it should. She finally had some stability in her life: her new work, Félicie, Louis. A baby was certainly not a good addition to the mix, especially since she _wanted_ to keep working. But then, a baby. She had imagined herself as a mother countless times in her youth, and the most idealistic part of herself could not help imagining the pitter patter of tiny feet running and playing all around the Opéra, being loved by both its _maman_ and _papa_. A little boy, looking just like Louis – that she could imagine.

She finally got up, still somewhat dizzy, and went to prepare, but not for class. She had asked Louis to spare her for the morning and was planning to go see a doctor to confirm her suspicions. The appointment was quick and confirmed what she suspected, and she was able to return to the Opéra in time for her second lesson of the day. Thankfully, it was the youngest group of students: new girls very recently accepted into the school. They still had basics to learn, and today would be just that. It was just as well since this was something she had done countless times and did not require her full mental presence.

After her appointment and during the lesson, she had grown more enamored with the idea of a baby, especially imagining Louis with said baby in his arms. Louis had invited her to have lunch at one of the cafés by the Opéra, and they were walking arm in arm when they saw a woman they knew as Mme Albert with her two children. It was rumored she had had an affair with a member of the Senate who had refused to acknowledge the child but had continued seeing her, which had resulted in the younger boy. Louis looked at the woman with disdain when she passed them on the street, giving her a cold greeting. Regarding Odette though, he was his most charming and attentive self, but she was ambivalent again about telling him and having a child. They spoke of their respective days and classes, but Odette could still not bring herself to tell him her news.

"You know, _ma chérie_, you seem a million miles away today," remarked Louis, "Is there anything wrong?"

That pulled her out of her reverie and back into the conversation. He was looking at her with concern and questions in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him (those eyes of his were the death of her) "never mind me, Louis," she said, "I'm just tired." She did not feel ready to share the news with him.

She immediately regretted the words that had come out of her mouth, though, and sure enough, when she looked at his face it was the picture of worry. "Are you alright? You have been quite tired of late. Would you like me to take over your lessons for the afternoon? Am I overworking you, Odette?" The words came out of his mouth in a quick succession.

The rest of their lunch was spent by Odette reassuring Louis that nothing was wrong, and subsequently getting more doubts about what to do. If he worried that much about her even if he didn't know she was pregnant, how would he react when he found out? After the fire, people had started treating Odette differently: they made way for her, gave her their seats on public transportation, offered her their arms for support, and worst of all, looked at her with pity in their eyes. She had avoided Louis for years because she had not wanted to see that look in his eyes as well. He of all people had known who she was from the first time they crossed paths, she had seen the recognition in his eyes all those years ago. Thus, she had decided that she would avoid him like the plague. If he knew and could appreciate what she had been, there was no chance of his not pitying her, and that was unbearable to her. Had she not been in the accident, she might still have been dancing when he became Maître de Danse and they might have been something closer to equals. When Félicie had arrived and things changed, she realized that he did not look at her with pity, but admiration for what she had done and lived.

Things were not quite perfect on that front, she knew. He did tend to get overprotective of her sometimes and insisted on treating her as frailer than she actually was. She remembered the first time they had made love: he had been so careful, treating her as though she would break! It had been quite frustrating and thankfully had quickly been left behind. If she continued with the pregnancy, they would have to speak very seriously about his telling her what or what not to do.

Next chapter up. Do review and I'll have the next installment ready soon :)


	3. Chapter 2

Odette went on with her day and was glad when it ended. Félicie was going out with her friends after class, so that meant she had some time to herself.

She was meant to see Louis later in the evening, and she decided that she needed to relax a bit before he arrived. After preparing the meal they would eat, she drew a bath for herself and got in. Her body finally felt relaxed and she enjoyed the feeling of melting into the warm water. She had needed that all day, and she could only imagine what it would be like when she grew bigger. It did not take long for her thoughts to wonder, and in that moment she _did_ want to grow bigger, see the baby she and Louis had made, live that life she had thought inaccessible to her. She closed her eyes and imagined what it might be like, having a baby with Louis. Relaxation took over and she didn´t realize she had fallen asleep until she heard Louis's voice.

"_Chérie_, you really were tired, weren't you?" He said with a chuckle as he came in with a towel for her to dry.

"Louis! Is it time already? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the time and apparently fell asleep. I… Where is Félicie? Did she come home already?"

He smiled and offered her the towel as she stepped out "Don't worry, my dear, you evidently needed the rest." He said, chuckling to himself. "And Félicie asked to go out with Victor tonight. Since you were unavailable, I told her she could go. Now, please, tell me if you're fine, Odette. You have been quite tired lately, and I worry."

"Did you tell her to not be late and to remember her lessons tomorrow?" They both knew he had.

Instead of answering, Louis just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine." Odette answered, quite annoyed without even knowing why "I'm fine, Louis. Now, let me get dressed and let's eat."

They sat at the table, eating the food Odette had prepared, but despite Louis's attempts at small talk, Odette was quiet for most of the meal. "Odette, is everything alright? You haven't been yourself today. I know you're tired and don't like me looking after you, but at least tell me you're fine."

"I'm fine, really, it's just… never mind. Do you like children, Louis?"

It was a strange change of subject, but for now Louis decided to indulge her "I guess that as long as they behave and do as I tell them in class, I like them fine. I don't really think of them otherwise. I mean, I like Félicie fine, if that's what worries you. Is it what's worrying you?"

Whatever Odette had been expecting, it had not been that. Her expression was worse and worse the more Louis spoke; he could tell things were going downhill with every word he said. He knew this was going somewhere, but didn't know exactly where.

"No, Louis, that's not what I mean. How would you feel about having children of your own?"

Oh. That was where that was going. He hadn't thought of her as wanting motherhood, but then, women were like that. He had pegged her as a person focused on her career, not on family, but then, women did tend to always want children. Louis himself had not really thought about being a father, or if he would even be a good father.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I have never really imagined myself as a father, nor did I ever think that was one of your priorities, Odette. Children are not my forte, and sometimes I don't know how to relate to them. Is it that you want a child, is it that what you're trying to tell me?" He tried to make his voice as sweet and understanding as possible, after all, the poor woman was not completely herself that night.

"No, Louis, it's not that I want a child." Well, that was that. Her tiredness and annoyance at the man's condescension had taken their toll on her. "It's that I have a child in me, alright? All this has been me trying to tell you I'm pregnant." She immediately got up and started picking things up, even though they had not finished their meal.

Louis, meanwhile, sat still, silent, looking like a ton of bricks had hit him on the head. He could at least say something, anything. She did not want to look at him while waiting for his response. When he finally spoke, his only words were "But how?", to which she responded "Do you really not know how? I seem to remember you being very enthusiastic about it."

"But we're always careful, this shouldn't have happened! Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"No, Louis, it shouldn't have, but it did. I went to the doctor today to confirm it. And now I'm pregnant, and you speak to me like this, and are not being supportive, and I would really like your input on this!" The things she had picked up were still in her hands, precariously close to falling.

This little outburst on Odette's part snapped Louis out of his confusion "Come on, Odette, we both know that it takes two to make a baby. And, as you say, I have always been quite the willing participant." He said, getting up and going to her. He took the things she had in her hands and put them back on the table, then led her to sit on an armchair nearby. The shock was passing, and his head was finally clear enough to begin to process the bomb she had dropped. A baby: his baby, and Odette's. A little version of Odette to see and hold every day. That child would be the best dancer the Opéra had ever seen if she was anything like her parents. That was a thought.

He put her in his lap so they both could occupy the same space and held her. The tender gesture on Louis's part was finally what Odette had needed, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do," she whispered "I want to keep on working, and doing what I like, but with a child, it would be impossible. And what would people say? And you, you don't really want to be a father, do you?"

He tried to answer, but found himself at a loss for words.

"Maybe it's best if I just got rid of it." She said bleakly, wiping her tears.

"What?" was what Louis managed to say "Get rid of it? Can you do that?"

"Well, there _are_ ways, I imagine. I have never been in this position before, but I know people who have." She was no longer crying, but instead was now staring seriously at him.

The image of the small ballerina that had now formed in Louis's mind grew dark. "Oh." He said, not knowing why he was so disappointed, not even having wanted fatherhood a few minutes before. "Well, if that is what you want, Odette, then I guess it is your choice."

"I don't know, Louis, I don't know. I didn't want this to begin with, and don't know if it is the right thing. How would I give this child a good life? I don't earn much, and I don't even know if they'll let me continue working here if I have a child."

"Well, if you wanted to continue working, we could manage, Odette. And you would not be alone in this, I hope you know that. If you choose to keep it, I will be with you the whole of the way whatever that means. And if you choose not to keep it, then I will also understand. Do not feel like you will be alone in this, please."

Odette smiled, and hugged him tightly. He finally felt like he had said the right thing. And he had meant it too. "Why don't we think about what we want to do about this after we get some sleep, hmm?" He asked, noticing that she was sleepy anyway. "So, together?" came the reply "Yes, Odette, together." They moved to a more comfortable place and Odette could finally feel that she could change the subject. They spoke for a while longer, about Félicie and her progress, the upcoming productions, and Louis's ideas for new choreographies and collaborations with composers.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I hope there's still interest in this story :) I have a few other chapters written out, so I won't be that long posting, hopefully :) Louis is rather sexist, I know, but well, a man of his time, what are we to do?


	4. Chapter 3

When she came home, Félicie was surprised to not find Odette waiting for her. Had she gone to M. Mérante's for the night? Félicie checked Odette's bedroom and found her and M. Mérante (Louis when he wasn't being her teacher) fully clothed and asleep on her bed. This was definitely not normal: Odette usually let her know when Louis was staying over, not that it happened much, and always waited up for her since that one time (not that Félicie needed it, she had learned her lesson).

The next morning, Félicie could see that something was going on. Louis was more careful around Odette than he usually was (which was already too much, if anyone asked Félicie), to the point of helping with breakfast and not letting her carry things, and Odette was not minding it at all. She decided to let it drop for now but to ask Odette later.

Odette herself was now somewhat less anxious, and more able to enjoy her day. She thought about her choice throughout the day, and it was easier knowing Louis would support her decision. Louis, too, had more time to think about the idea of a child.

When they finally had some time alone with each other at the end of the day, Louis could not hold it in anymore. "My dear, have you thought of what you told me yesterday?" Odette had not been expecting such a direct question "Well," she had to be brave and say what she had to say. "I have, Louis."

"And?"

"I wanted to ask you first, but I am…"

Louis cut her off before she could finish "I would like to keep it. That is if you're alright with it."

"What?" This, she had not been expecting.

"I have been thinking the whole day. Hardly being able to concentrate on the students, in fact. I had never thought about what it would mean to be a father, but now that the possibility is there, and it being your child, I haven't been able to get it off my mind the entire day. And I want that, Odette."

She stammered for a bit, not having imagined this sort of a reaction from him. After what seemed like interminable silence to Louis, she answered "You are saying you would want this child? You would not object to keeping it?"

"No, my dear, I would not. In fact, I would encourage it." He said as gently as he could, not wanting to frighten her.

"Really, Louis? Have you thought of what this would mean? For you and me both?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose; he knew things would not be as easy as they had been for the past year; but really, he had not thought of much other than the possibility of having a child with Odette. He smiled gingerly and said, "I really can't say that I have, but I am confident we will figure it out, and it will not be as bad as anything you might have on your mind, chérie."

He was tired of all the serious discussions they were having as of late and decided to engage Odette in more pleasant activities. He pulled her to him and stroked her cheek with his hand. She immediately leaned into his touch and he took advantage of her docile mood to kiss her other cheek. She turned and kissed him on the mouth, also wanting to forget everything and just be with him for a while. They fell into her armchair and she giggled at his urgency. This was how Félicie found them. She had been practicing in one of the Opéra's rehearsal rooms and had wanted to ask either Odette or Louis for feedback on her fouetté technique.

"Oh, please, not here! You two have Odette's room for that kind of thing!" Félicie said, more in jest than really meaning it, but still not entirely comfortable.

Louis and Odette broke their kiss, though Louis did not move his hand from where it lay on Odette's waist.

"Hello, Félicie," he said, in his best Maître de Danse voice, as if he had not been about to remove Odette's clothes if allowed to continue.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Odette. She removed Louis's hands from her body and went to hug the girl. "Did you eat? Your supper's waiting for you if you want it"

"Actually, I was wondering if one of you could help me with my fouettés for a couple of minutes? I mean, if you're not too busy" Félicie said, giving them both pointed looks.

Hearing this, Louis got up from the armchair with his customary grace and offered to go with Félicie. Before that, he went to where Odette was heating up Félicie's dinner, gave her a peck on the lips, and said "don't strain yourself too much, alright? We'll be right back".

While on the way to the practice room, Félicie could not help but notice the strange look on her teacher's face. Now it was the both of them that were acting strange. She decided to ask after the practice, though, so as to not risk M. Mérante's anger.

During the practice, and in fact during the lesson earlier, Félicie had noticed he was distracted. He was still very effective and strict, but it was like he was not all there. He explained to her the importance of improving her turnout and had her work on her balance for a while. The whole ordeal took more than they both expected and by the time they were returning to Odette and Félicie's rooms, she had forgotten to ask Louis.

Back in the attic, they found Odette sitting on the armchair, dozing and snoring lightly. Félicie's reheated food had gone cold again, and while she was tending to it Louis immediately went to pick Odette up and move her to the bed. When he re-emerged from her room, Félicie found her moment

"Is there something going on with her? This has never happened before, not even when we were working for Camille's mother and she was cleaning the Opéra" she said, gesturing to the armchair previously occupied by Odette.

Louis gave her his most piercing glance, and she felt herself getting smaller, like she had when she first met him. Instead of reprimanding her, though, he just gave her an enigmatic half-smile and said "if you want to know what's going on with her, why don't you ask her yourself tomorrow? It's best if she tells you herself, I think."

"Wait, is there something wrong? Is she sick, is it her injuries?" she asked, alarmed.

"No, child, it's nothing like that. She is fine." answered Louis, "Now, I must take my leave, and you should go to bed soon, you have class first thing in the morning tomorrow." He said while turning and grabbing his cape, hat, and cane.

Left alone, Félicie ate her dinner, wondering what was going on between her adoptive mother and her teacher. She was going to let it rest for the night but come morning she would make sure to investigate.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, and hope there's someone still interested in this :) I know it's been so long since I last uploaded, but hey, not dead yet!


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Félicie got up expecting to find Odette hobbling around their little kitchen, as she usually did. Instead, she found her sitting on a chair, her cane by her side, her hand on her stomach. Worried after the day before, she rushed to Odette and held her hand. "Odette, Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Odette glared at her as she had done those first days when she had no idea what dancing actually meant. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Don't you start too, please." She said, the exasperation in her voice communicating her displeasure.

"Sheesh, good to know you're actually fine," Félicie responded with an eye roll. "But start what? I have no idea what's going on here. In fact, you and Mérante have been acting weird lately." She pressed.

Odette sighed. Despite Louis' statements yesterday, she was still not completely convinced of the whole thing. They would have to speak calmly and clearly of what this would mean and of how they would deal with it. "Well, I…" she started, finding it difficult to say the words, even to her adopted daughter.

"What? Is there something actually wrong with you and you won't tell me?" Félicie asked, more alarmed than before.

"No, sweetheart, it's nothing really wrong. It's a long story, I'll tell you later, but please don't worry. I just have to decide some things before there's anything to tell, alright?" Odette used her most conciliatory and sweet tone, hoping Félicie would take what she was given. Félicie, as was to be expected, did not.

"Odette, it's not fair that you don't tell me anything anymore! Since you and Louis got together, it's like you don't trust me with anything!" she complained.

Oh, God. If this was how Félicie was feeling, how would she feel when she had to share her space with a baby? And the three of them living in the attic? This was looking very complicated.

Odette turned to Félicie and tried to reassure her, to limited success. The only thing that had a somewhat calming effect was the promise to tell her as soon as possible.

Apart from the talk with Félicie, Odette's day was a lot easier than the one before. She taught her lessons as usual and had lunch with Louis, who was looking suspiciously happy. After pulling her chair and watching her sit, he went to his seat with a big smile on his face.

"So, my dear, how are you two feeling today?"

"Louis, it's just me for now, you know" Odette replied, not entirely comfortable with the notion of being two instead of one just yet.

"Right, my dear. I'm sorry," he said, looking chastised. His expression quickly changed into a smile as he saw her eat with more gusto than she had for the past few days. Hopefully this meant that she was a bit less stressed and surer about this whole thing. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she spoke

"Louis, do you really think we should do this? Did you really mean what you said yesterday?"

Louis sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose "Chérie, have I done anything to indicate that I am not fine with it?"

"Well, you did say that you did not want children."

He was beginning to lose his patience but tried reasoning with her one last time "Yes, I did say that, but that was before I knew you were pregnant and gave the matter some thought and decided I do want this."

"Hm," said Odette, looking down.

This time, Louis did pinch the bridge of his nose "What did I say now?"

"Nothing, Louis, nothing."

He was about to answer when M. Vaucorbeil came strutting to them. "Well, hello, if it isn't the best choreographer in the world and our lovely, wonderful Mademoiselle Odette" he said jovially, not imagining that he might have interrupted anything. Louis stared daggers at the man and Odette responded with a polite "hello, M. Vaucorbeil". Vaucorbeil went on as jovially as before, not caring about Louis's reaction to him.

"Well, M. Mérante, it seems that you and I must have a small talk. The letter from the bank regarding the funding of the new production has arrived and you just have to see it!"

Louis did not want to leave, knowing that if he did, the discussion that would await him later would be even worse. He shared a look with Odette and said he'd meet her after class. She just looked up at him. The last thing Odette heard was Vaucorbeil say "So, trouble in paradise, huh?" conspiratorially to Louis.

Louis's mood had not been improved by the meeting with Vaucorbeil, since the funding was not quite what they had expected from their biggest sponsor and now they would have to see to the getting of more donations than they had expected. Apart from that, the whole way to the director's office, he had been forced to hear Vaucorbeil go on and on about women and how one couldn't "live with them or without them". After his meeting, he could not get any time to himself, having to work with Rosita and later the corps on the new choreography for Léo Delibes' Sylvia, apart from meeting with the composer himself to discuss certain arrangement issues. When the day was over, he had no desire to speak with Odette, so he tried to make his way out of the building as fast as he could, wanting to seek his favorite Breton bar.

* * *

So, another chapter... let me know what you thought :) sorry I've been so slow, but things in real life have been quite hectic since I now live a whole ocean away from home. Next chapter might be up soon, and if anyone has suggestions, I'm open!


	6. Chapter 5

He hadn´t gotten far when he heard the very characteristic sound of somebody walking with a cane, so he stopped and waited for her. She did not look good, and his concern for her outweighed his annoyance earlier in the day. He rushed to her and held her, to which she responded by dropping her cane and clinging to his neck. Odette was a woman who hardly ever shared what she was feeling, and yet had been oversensitive for the last few days. He really did not know much about pregnancy but prayed that this would not go on for the whole nine months. He kissed her head and let her hang on to him for as much as she needed. They took the stairs to Odette and Félicie's attic, making slow progress and holding hands.

When they arrived, Félicie was inside, sitting with a book in her lap, but not interested in reading. She looked up when they came in and said "Well, I hope you have better luck with her than I did, Louis.". She then went to her room without speaking to Odette.

Left alone, the two shared a look and he took her to the seat Félicie had previously been occupying. She looked marginally better off, so he decided to broach the subject.

"What was that today at lunch, Odette? I thought we had discussed this last night and had agreed on going through with this."

She did not answer immediately, instead she looked at him, her eyes bigger and sadder than usual.

"Louis, I do not know if I can go through with this. I am afraid of the changes this will bring, of what will happen to me. An unmarried woman pregnant with her boss's baby? You do know what they will call me, right? Do you think I will be allowed to continue to work here? Even your and M. Vaucorbeil's kindness will not be enough, Louis. I could be out on the streets again, I… _Mon coeur_, do you remember when we saw Mme Albert the other day? Do you remember how you looked at her and treated her? The way you spoke to her? I could not bear being treated and looked at like that, not when I have done nothing wrong."

"Odette," he stopped her "what are you talking about? Living in the streets? Losing your job? You think I would allow that?" He asked incredulously. "I meant it yesterday when I said we'd do it together. What do you think you are to me? You make it sound as if it were a meaningless affair of some sort of immoral nature. A one-night thing with undesired consequences, which we both know this is not." He raised an eyebrow at her in a way Félicie would immediately recognize.

"Odette, I still maintain that I said that we'd do it together, you and me. I am not a stupid man and have been thinking of asking you to be my wife for quite a while. I know what it means for a woman to be with child and unmarried, and I would never dream of you suffering that fate. In fact, I have been a coward up to now: I should have asked you a long time ago, before I laid with you; but I guess I liked things as they were."

Odette was looking silently at him, and for the first time in three days she was the one who looked the most discombobulated of the two. Louis did not really know what to expect as the next thing out of her mouth. Her eyes became shiny with tears, but a smile slowly started growing on her face.

"Is this you asking me to marry you, then, M. Mérante?" She asked, her mood now completely different from what it had been a few hours ago.

Yes, chérie, if you will have me, I would be honored to make you my wife, as I should have done a long time ago."

"Of course I will, Louis, if you really want me, of course I will!" She finally answered, going to him and kissing him with all she had. She let herself smile and feel like everything could be fine. He responded eagerly. They held each other close, both intensifying their kiss, until Louis separated himself from Odette, gave her a meaningful look –one of those that touched her to her core– and put his hand on her belly, and she put her hand over his.

"Now are we both in agreement over going on with this, _chérie_?" Louis asked.

She nodded and her smile got even brighter.

* * *

Very sorry it took this long, I just wasn't liking how it was turning out, but well, here it finally is! If there's still someone there to read it, I always appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
